


"You're Important To Me."

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has a meltdown and hears the words that make it sting just a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Important To Me."

Cronus had been waiting for it to happen.

And here stood Kankri Vantas, eyes wild and burning even though they were glazed in death still. He was screaming to the skies, to Cronus, to everyone and everything. The seadweller had tried to calm him, but instead fell silent.

He had been waiting for it to happen.

Kankri swore, and howled, and screamed. When Cronus tried to calm him, he shouted such cruel things.

_Like you really cared! I was only ever some kind of game to you; an ego boost when my face would redden or you’d get too close! You don’t care, no one cares!_

And Cronus let it roll down his spinal fin as Kankri’s voice began to break, and crack, and shatter. And Cronus pulled the red-sweatered troll into his arms and let him sob and stain his shirt with the faint traces of red.

Let him wail his pain into his sign-adorned chest.

Cronus easily scooped him into his arms, letting him curl and sob and choke on his own sounds as the seadweller carried him away, alert for the sign of anyone. He thought he heard someone scuttling in the dark growth, as Kankri took in a massive breath and didn’t notice the tightening grip.

He buried his face into Cronus’ chest, and didn’t notice the low rumbling growl that came from the violetblood. Cronus sped up his pace.

Kankri stirred when the door t Cronus’ hive thudded shut. He blinked blearily, looking around before looking to Cronus. “Why are we… here?”

"If I took ya home, no doubt someone would try’n see ya. No one really comes out here, so they ain’t gonna bother you while you’re trying to sort out your thinkpan."

Kankri nodded slowly as Cronus gently set him upon his feet.

"Ya still have some a your tea shit here."

"Yes… I do, don’t I. I’ll… I’ll go make myself just a little, if that’s alright; I mean, I don’t want to intr-"

"Go on. When y’come back out, we’ll talk."

"Yes, talk.", said Kankri quietly, shaking again with damp eyes. He looked back up when Cronus ran his knuckles along his jaw. The mutantblood blinked when the seadweller seemed to be checking him over, worried.

_Like you really cared!_ rang in Kankri’s mind and he suddenly felt guilty.

"G’wan, I’ll be waitin’ for ya, Kan."

Kankri nodded, quick steps taking him away to something familiar.

Cronus took a seat on a ridiculously comfortable piece of furniture after shedding his jacket, exhaling heavily. He checked his pockets to be sure the familiar rectangle of a cigarette pack and lighter was still there.

He had no doubt that he would indulge once Kankri had said his piece and left as always- speak of the devil.

Kankri moved to sit beside the seadweller, and hesitated before a gentle nod bade him to curl up beside Cronus. They sat quietly, no hurry, no rush, until Kankri breathed deep.

"I felt so hopeless.", he said quietly, "I felt so tired, and alone, and upset and… And I realized that none of it really ever mattered."

"Whaddya mean?"

Kankri’s voice cracked again, “I’m dead, Cronus. I’m not going to save anyone, or change the world _,_ or make anyone better. I’m a joke; I’m a cosmic punchline and that’s it-“

"Kankri."

The aforementioned troll jumped at the edge to that voice. Cronus looked hard at him, “Shut the hell up.”

"Cronus! How dare you use such language around me!"

"Well, then stop lyin’. You know I hate liars."

Kankri paused, “Erm… Wh-what?”

"Stop sayin’ that stuff.", said Cronus, "Cause it’s not true."

"And what authority do you have to say that?"

"You changed the world for me.", said Cronus quietly, ignoring the sudden color on Kankri’s cheekbones, "Y’listen t’me when I’m hurting, you visit when I’m lonely. I try an’ do the same for you, because you’re important t’me Kankri."

Kankri blinked, swallowing thickly and cursing how emotional he felt.

"You’re important to me. I can understand if I’m just another subject to ya, but don’t put yourself down."

Kankri whimpered again, and Cronus hushed him with murmurs and pulled him into his lap, taking the hot mug of tea from the red sweater hands and placing it on the table as Kankri clung tightly to him.

"…Cronus."

"Hm?"

"…Can i stay here, for a night or so?"

"Long as you want, Kankri."

"Cronus."

"Hm?"

"I’m… I’m sorry, for what I said."

Cronus chucked, loosening his grip on the smaller troll before kissing his cheek and making him squawk.

"I forgive ya."

"Cronus!", whined Kankri, scrubbing at his cheek, "That could be triggering to someone, you know."

"You liked it.", laughed the seadweller, continuing to repeat the actions until Kankri receded into a fluffy ball of red sweater and mumbles, "All cute ones do."

"I am most certainly not cute!", chimed Kankri, squirming upright and putting both hands against Cronus’ chest, "I am not some frail little waif of a troll, you know!"

"I know. But you’re still smaller than me, so you’re cute."

"Ugh, whatever.", grumbled Kankri, settling back down. But his fingers still clutched Cronus’ shirt.

Because the seadweller was the only one who had ever told him what he needed to hear.

_You’re important to me._


End file.
